Star Trek: Encounters
| Year = 22nd, 23rd and 24th centuries | Platform = }} Star Trek: Encounters is a Star Trek video game released in for the Playstation 2 console. It is similar to the game Star Trek: Legacy for the X-Box and PC in that it spans the eras of all five Star Trek series. It is the first in a new line of games to be released by Bethesda Softworks who recently bought the rights to make games based on the Star Trek franchise. William Shatner narrates the opening briefing to each mission but not as the character of James T. Kirk. Gameplay The game is like an arcade style shoot 'em-up in where you move a ship on a single plane (vertical camera) and use a variety of weapons to destroy enemy ships. Unlike classic shoot 'em-ups, you are allowed to go in any direction. Being a Star Trek game, you can target enemies and subsystems, redirect power to your own subsystems, and send away teams. In essence, Encounters is the closest you can get with the unique Star Trek battles combined with a classic shoot 'em-up (like Gradius). Missions Each single player mission follows events in terms of chronological order of events (beginning with the Enterprise (NX-01)). Each Mission completed unlocks the next one, as well as new ships and locations for the multi-player option. Some missions are based on events from each series including The Xindi superweapon threat, the injured alien lifeform that the Enterprise-D heals in The Next Generation, the Dominion attack on Deep Space Nine, the attack of the Borg Unicomplex from Voyager. An additional "series" has been placed called Star Trek Sovereign, which is mainly adventures of the Enterprise-E and it's crew. The final level of the game has an anomaly in the time space continuum form next to the Earth's moon from which various vessels from different time periods emerge, including a Xindi fleet, the Enterprise NX-01, a Dominion fleet and the USS Defiant. Starships featured The following starship classes appear in the game. Some classes are playable only in head to head mode, others appear only in episode mode. * Starfleet ** NX class - ''Enterprise'' ** - (refit) ** - ** - ** - ** - ** ** (non-playable) ** Deep Space 9 (playable in one mission only) * Xindi ** Xindi fighter ** Xindi cruiser ** Xindi reptilian (nicknamed Xindi Transport) ** Xindi superweapon * Klingon Empire ** Bird-of-Prey class ** ** * Romulan Star Empire ** ** "Defender" ** Valdore type * Cardassian Union ** Cardassian fighter ** ** Cardassian freighter * Jem'Hadar ** Jem'Hadar battleship ** Jem'Hadar cruiser ** Jem'Hadar fighter * Vulcan ** (non-playable) * Ferengi Alliance ** (non-playable) * Kazon-Nistrim ** Kazon carrier (non-playable) ** Kazon raider * Borg ** Borg sphere ** Borg tactical cube ** Borg Queen's vessel This video game has now been rated: * UK/EU ** 12+ * US ** 10+ Cover gallery Image:Star Trek Encounters UK.jpg|UK cover Links Offical site Encounters